01Nouveau monde, nouvelle vie
by Beautiful Draco
Summary: si seulement elle ne l'avait pas cru, pas aidé, elle ne serai pas là.. dans le Sceau ! voulezvous savoir qui est elle? et pourquoi elle est enfermer dans le sceau? venez lire...


Nouveau monde, nouvelle vie...

Si seulement elle ne l'avait pas cru... Si elle avait refusé de l'aider. Elle ne serait pas là, dans cette prison. Si elle avait pris Link pour un fou ou si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, elle ne serait pas enfermée dans le Sceau des Sages à la place de ce monstre de Ganondorf.

Tout avait commencé dans son monde d'origine, il y a quelques semaines. Quand je dis son monde d'origine je parle de ce monde qui nous est propre et non d'Hyrule. Elle, c'est Amandine. Une jeune fille comme les autres qui ne voulait pas avoir de soucis. Collégienne ni nulle ni forte. Fille unique dont les parents travaillent quasiment tous les jours jusqu'à tard le soir... Et dont la solitude était sa seule et meilleure amie.

Un jour, alors qu'elle revenait du collège, encore et toujours seule, elle entendit un bruit léger. Elle s'arrêta, se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un adolescent étrangement vêtu. Il portait des habits verts, une tunique et un bonnet, semblait-il, et avait une épée et un bouclier dans le dos. Mais ce qui surprit le plus Amandine ce n'était ni les vêtements ni les armes mais le regard de cet adolescent d'un bleu profond où l'on se perd si facilement. Il faut savoir que seuls des yeux bleus pouvaient la distraire à ce point. Ils étaient seuls.  
- -Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle.  
- -Je me nomme Link et je viens d'Hyrule, un autre monde.  
- -Mais oui, bien sûr, et moi je suis la reine d'Angleterre.  
- -Majesté...  
- -Non je rigolais en disant ça. Tu es qui toi, franchement.  
- -Je vous l'ai dit ! Je suis Link, Héros du Temps, et je viens d'un monde appelé Hyrule. J'ai besoin d'un guide. Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît...  
Il lui lançait un regard implorant.  
- -D'accord. Suis-moi.  
Ils passèrent par un petit chemin de terre qui menait derrière la maison de la jeune fille. Ils y entrèrent et s'installèrent dans la chambre d'Amandine avec un pot de pâte à tartiner et un pain en tranches. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait une grande confiance en ce garçon.  
- -Maintenant, dit-elle en lui faisant un casse-croûte, raconte-moi tout.  
- -Comme je vous l'ai dit auparavant, je m'appelle Link et je suis le Héros du Temps. Elu par l'épée de légende, ma destinée est de conduire Hyrule sur la voie de la paix. Je protège ce monde contre le mal et la raison de ma présence est que je le pourchasse pour le détruire. Et c'est en traversant une sorte de faille que je me suis retrouvé ici. Je dois le pourfendre avant ce soir, avant qu'il n'ouvre un autre passage. Aide-moi, je t'en prie. J'en ai marre de traverser les mondes ! Je voudrais tant revoir mes amis.  
Il lui lançait le même regard que tout à l'heure.  
- -Sais-tu où il doit ouvrir le passage ? demanda-t-elle, résignée à l'aider.  
- -Non mais le lieu doit réunir les quatre éléments : le feu, l'eau, le vent et la terre.  
- -Pour le vent et la terre c'est simple, mais pour le feu et l'eau c'est une autre histoire. Le feu doit vouloir dire un volcan mais des volcans, il y en a plein et ils sont tous éteints. Quant à l'eau, ce doit être un fleuve. J'allume la radio, ça me détend, OK ?  
- -C'est quoi une radio ?  
- -Tu verras.  
Elle mit l'objet en route et une chanson du dernier groupe à la mode se fit entendre. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle fut interrompue par un flash-info. Il annonçait le réveil prématuré d'un volcan de la région.  
_"Une coulée de lave se dirige en ce moment même vers le Rhin. Elle devrait l'atteindre ce soir d'après les calculs des scientifiques. Un avis d'évacuation a été lancé dans toutes les villes se trouvant sur le passage de la coulée."_  
- -Je crois qu'on a trouvé le lieu pour le passage. On va prendre mon scooter pour y aller mais avant, tu vas te changer.  
- -Pourquoi ?  
- -J'ai une réputation à tenir et il est préférable de passer inaperçu. Une tunique et un bonnet vert ridicule ne correspondent pas à la mode de ce monde.  
Elle sortit et alla chercher des habits dans la commode de son père. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un jogging et un pull noir.  
- -Je t'attends en bas.  
Link se changea en se demandant s'il pouvait faire confiance à cette jeune fille. Son instinct lui disait que oui, il pouvait. Une fois les nouveaux vêtements mis, il rejoignit Amandine dans le salon. Elle avait allumé la télévision sur la chaîne des informations. Quant elle vit Link, elle sourit et lui dit :  
- -J'ai trouvé l'endroit exact où la coulée de lave atteindra le fleuve.  
- -Tout cela me paraît beaucoup trop facile.  
- -Nous resterons sur nos gardes. Je laisse un mot à mes parents pour leur dire que je suis au ciné. Suis-moi dans le garage.  
Une fois dans la pièce en question elle prit deux casques et sortit son scooter.  
- -Tiens, mets-le. C'est obligatoire.  
Elle démarra la machine et Link eut un mouvement de recul. Elle monta sur le scooter et Link se mit derrière elle. Elle mit plein gaz. Link s'accrochait à elle si fort qu'il lui fit mal.  
Au bout d'une demi-heure ils arrivèrent à destination.  
- -Il est cinq heures, le soleil ne se couche que dans une heure, environ. Tu vas pouvoir me dire à quoi ressemble le grand méchant que tu pourchasses.  
- -C'est une ombre avec une partie plus sombre que le reste, ce doit être son point faible car il la protège bien.  
- -Pourquoi avais-tu besoin de moi ?  
- -Comment aurais-je trouvé ce lieu ?  
Ils parlèrent encore un moment. La luminosité diminuait rapidement. Quand le soleil disparut, toutes les ombres se rassemblèrent pour n'en former qu'une. La coulée de lave n'était pas encore arrivée mais le monstre se dressait devant eux. D'instinct Link se plaça devant Amandine. Le Héros du Temps voulut charger son épée pour porter un coup puissant mais il n'y parvint pas. Il n'en fut que plus fatigué.  
Le temps leur était compté : on sentait déjà une odeur de fumée. Puis Amandine la vit dans toute sa splendeur. Un mur de lave se dressait devant elle et avançait lentement.  
Le monstre s'était jeté sur Link. Amandine prit sur elle, tapa le monstre sur la partie la plus sombre. C'était effectivement son point faible. Il recula en grognant. Amandine aida Link à se relever et l'emmena dans un renfoncement.  
- -Je ne comprends pas ! Je n'arrive pas à faire l'attaque cyclone !  
- -Il contrôle la magie ?  
- -C'est un méchant !  
- -Bon je vais te dire ce qui cloche : dans ce monde tu ne peux pas ou presque pas utiliser la magie !  
- -Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Je ne veux pas aller dans un autre monde !  
- -Il prépare une attaque magique, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil à l'ombre. Théoriquement ça va l'épuiser. Tu en profiteras pour le tuer en utilisant tes flèches de lumière. Je vais sortir et le chercher pour qu'il me vise...  
- -S'il t'attaque, tu ne survivras pas !  
- -On n'a pas le choix, alors tu vises la tache sombre. Ça va te vider de ton énergie mais ça devrait le tuer... J'espère.  
Il n'eut pas le temps de rétorquer quoi que ce soit, elle était déjà sortie et s'adressait au monstre.  
- -Eh le gros moche !  
L'ombre se tourna vers elle. Une flèche d'une noirceur intense flottait devant lui.  
- -Ouais c'est à toi que je cause ! Espèce de...  
Une série d'insultes suivit. Au bout d'un moment, le monstre n'y tint plus, il lança la flèche qui alla se planter dans le coeur d'Amandine. A ce moment-là Link sortit de sa cachette, banda son arc, visa, illumina la pointe et tira. Comme l'avait prédit Amandine, il fut vidé de son énergie mais le monstre lui, hurla de douleur. Il disparut dans un rai de lumière.  
Link tomba à genoux à côté de la jeune fille qui s'était sacrifiée pour sauver le monde. C'est bien cher payer, pensa-t-il. Derrière lui, la coulée de lave touchait le fleuve. Au même moment un cercle laissant voir la plaine d'Hyrule s'ouvrit. Sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, Link prit Amandine dans ses bras et traversa le cercle qui se referma après son passage. Il sortit une bouteille contenant de la potion rouge. Il fallait un minimum de magie pour que la potion fonctionne. Il versa quelques gouttes dans la bouche d'Amandine, arracha la flèche du coeur de la victime et versa de la potion sur la blessure. Le liquide se mélangea au sang et pénétra dans le corps. Il regarda Amandine. Cette jeune fille qui ressemblait aux Gerudos n'avait pas eu peur de l'aider. Elle était belle, même dans la mort.  
Link but également de la potion et il se sentit d'un coup mieux. Il s'allongea près d'Amandine et ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait avalé la potion. Elle se redressa d'un coup en prenant une bouffée d'air.  
- -Que s'est-il passé ?  
- -Tu t'es pris une flèche dans le coeur à cause de moi et maintenant tu es morte.  
Link ne s'était pas redressé et répondait avec de la tristesse dans la voix.  
- -Link, te parlerais-je si j'étais morte ?  
Il dénia relever la tête et ce qu'il vit le stupéfia. Amandine était en pleine forme et le regardait en souriant.  
- -T'es vivante ? Je ne rêve pas ?  
- -Faut croire. Je suis où ?  
- -Dans la plaine d'Hyrule. Je... j'y crois pas... t'es vivante mais... la flèche... tu ne respirais plus...  
- -La potion que tu m'as donnée m'a requinquée.  
- -Je vais appeler Epona. Je vais te présenter à la princesse de la destinée, Zelda.  
Il sortit son ocarina et, bon, vous connaissez la suite. Ils allèrent au bourg d'Hyrule. Sur la place du marché il y avait un monde fou. Link et Amandine se dirigèrent vers le château. Tout ce qu'elle vit rappela à la jeune fille quelque chose. Elle avait une impression de déjà-vu. Au château, les gardes les laissèrent passer. Link doit venir souvent, se dit-elle.  
On les conduisit dans un grand salon où ils furent rejoints par la princesse quelques minutes plus tard.  
- -Link, mon ami ! Que je suis heureuse de te revoir !  
Elle le serra dans ses bras. Elle était très belle dans sa robe toute simple.  
- -Zelda je voudrais te présenter quelqu'un, dit-il. Voici Amandine. Sans elle je courrais encore à travers les mondes.  
- -Majesté, murmura-t-elle.  
Elle n'était pas à sa place et Zelda vit son malaise.  
- -Je suis enchantée de vous connaître, mademoiselle.  
- -Moi de même.  
- -Link, raconte-moi tout !  
Obéissant à la princesse, il raconta tout depuis le début. A la fin de son conte, Amandine remarqua que lui et Zelda avaient une marque sur la main gauche représentant la Triforce.  
Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit la plaine d'Hyrule s'étendre à l'horizon.  
Elle fut prise d'un malaise. Elle savait ce qu'était son sentiment de tout à l'heure. Elle sortit en courant. Une fois dehors, elle se dirigea vers la Fontaine Royale des Fées. Comme elle s'en doutait, elle était ouverte. Se faufiler dans le trou ne fut pas une mince affaire mais elle y parvint tout de même. La Fée l'attendait.  
- -Bienvenue Amandine.  
- -Pourquoi tout est identique à mon jeu vidéo ? C'est pour ça que je savais pour la magie et pour les flèches !  
- -Ce n'est pas ce monde qui est identique à ton jeu mais l'inverse.  
- -L'inverse ?  
- -Oui. Il existe trois mondes, dans cette dimension. Et des milliers d'autres dans d'autres dimensions. Dans ton monde, celui qui a conçu le jeu a vu Hyrule en rêve ainsi que les quêtes du Héros du Temps. Il en a fait un jeu.  
- -Est-ce vraiment identique ?  
- -Oui.  
- -La quête de Link, celle contre Ganondorf, il l'a déjà faite ?  
- -Oui.  
- -Que se passera-t-il si je retournais dans mon monde ?  
- -Tu mourrais car c'est la magie qui t'a ramenée à la vie et cela n'existe pas dans ton monde.  
- -Que se passe-t-il dans mon monde ?  
- -Deux jours se sont écoulés. Un avis de recherche a été lancé à ton nom.  
- -N'y a-t-il pas un moyen pour...  
- -Qu'ils t'oublient ? C'est risqué et très douloureux.  
- -Dites toujours.  
- -Il existe un sort pour l'immortalité. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, je sais, mais l'un des effets secondaires de ce sort, c'est que la personne qui en est bénéficiaire sera oubliée de tous dans son monde d'origine.  
Amandine réfléchit et dit :  
- -Vous pourriez lancer ce sort ?  
- -Seule une Fée royale peut le lancer.  
- -Quand ?  
- -Maintenant mais attention, si ça marche tu seras immortelle mais tu souffriras chaque jour à l'heure où il a été lancé.  
- -Quelle sorte de douleur ?  
- -Je n'en sais rien.  
- -Vous avez dit "si ça marche", ça veux dire que cela peut ne pas fonctionner ?  
- -Oui et si par malheur cela arrive, tu mourras lentement et dans d'atroces souffrances. Tu veux toujours le faire ?  
- -Oui, pour ma famille.  
La Fée regarda Amandine dans les yeux et murmura d'une voix rauque des mots étranges que la jeune fille ne comprenait pas. Les flambeaux de chaque côté s'éteignirent. Amandine ne pouvait détacher son regard de celui de la Fée. Une aura rouge l'entoura mais elle ne s'en aperçut pas. Puis les flambeaux s'allumèrent à nouveau. La Fée se tut.

-Le sort est terminé et il a bien fonctionné.  
- -Je ne sens aucune différence.  
- -Regarde l'eau devant toi.  
Amandine baissa la tête et vit son ancienne maison. Il y avait sa mère, son père et dans un landau, un bébé qu'elle ne connaissait pas.  
- -Tu vois, ils ne se souviennent pas de toi. L'enfant que tu vois est leur fils. Tu n'existes plus dans ce monde.  
- -C'est mieux ainsi. Suis-je immortelle ?  
Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.  
- -Oui.  
- -Je ne sens rien de nouveau. Vous avez dit que ce n'était que l'un des effets, ça veut dire qu'il y en a d'autres ?  
- -Oui, deux. Le premier est physique et le deuxième est psychique mais je ne sais pas sous quelle forme ils se montreront.  
- -Merci.  
- -Oublie ton ancien monde, c'est un conseil... Tu devrais le rejoindre, il te cherche partout tu sais ?  
- -Oui bien sûr. Adieu.  
- -Au revoir.  
Et Amandine sortit. Dehors, elle vit Link qui la cherchait et se dirigea vers lui.  
- -Tu es partie où ?  
- -Je suis... non rien. J'avais quelques questions à poser à une Fée.  
- -Comment sais-tu qu'il y en a une près du château ?  
- -Je ne sais pas. Oublie.  
- -Tu es surprenante comme fille. Viens, la princesse veut te voir.  
Elle suivit Link. Il la ramena dans le salon où ils étaient avant.  
- -Mademoiselle, je tiens à vous présenter mes remerciements pour ce que vous avez fait. Sans vous, le protecteur d'Hyrule ne serait pas ici. Je vous en remercie. Pour cela je vous propose de vivre au château. Vous bénéficierez de tous les droits et devoirs d'une noble. C'est-à-dire que vous devrez jurer allégeance à la Couronne d'Hyrule. Qu'en dites-vous ?  
- -J'accepte de jurer allégeance à la Couronne, sans problème, mais vivre au château comme une noble, rien faire quoi, ça ne me dit pas. J'aimerais apprendre à manipuler les armes et voir tout Hyrule !  
La princesse regarda Link puis Amandine et dit :  
- -Soit, puisque vous le voulez, vous apprendrez à vous battre dès demain et, quand ce sera fait, nous vous donnerons un cheval pour votre périple. Mais sachez que vous serez la bienvenue en ce lieu quand vous voudrez.  
- -Merci.  
Ils discutèrent encore beaucoup. La nuit était tombée depuis peu. Zelda fit conduire Amandine et Link dans des chambres côte à côte.  
- -Bonne nuit, dit-elle  
- -Bonne nuit Amandine. Une question : comment t'as su que la magie ne fonctionne pas dans ton monde ?

Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire, il la prendrait pour folle. Mais tout ce qui lui arrivait était tellement fou en sois même.  
- -Je ne sais pas. A demain.  
Elle entra dans sa chambre et se coucha. Elle s'endormit immédiatement. Le lendemain, elle se réveilla vers dix heures. On lui avait apporté des nouveaux vêtements : un ensemble moulant noir et des bottes de la même couleur. Il y avait aussi une bassine d'eau. Elle se lava, s'habilla et se regarda dans un grand miroir sur pied. L'ensemble lui allait très bien. Elle fit une queue de cheval de ses cheveux. Dans le miroir, elle vit Link de profil. Il semblait marcher dans la salle du trône. Il parlait avec la princesse mais elle n'entendait pas. Puis l'image devint floue et disparut. Amandine resta à contempler son reflet puis au bout d'un certain temps, (le temps qu'il faut pour aller de la salle du trône à sa chambre), on toqua à la porte.  
- -Entrez.  
Link ouvrit la porte et entra.  
- -Bonjour, dit-il, tu as bien dormi ?  
- -Oui. Link, est-ce que tu étais dans la salle du trône avant, avec Zelda ?  
- -Oui, pourquoi ?  
- -Pour rien. On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?  
- -Je vais t'apprendre à manipuler l'épée mais avant, tu vas déjeuner.  
- -Je meurs de faim !  
Il la conduisit dans une grande salle dont les murs étaient gravés de multiples scènes de repas. Tout l'espace était occupé par une immense table avec une nappe blanche. Elle était entourée de chaises en bois gravé et, à la place en face de l'entrée, les dossiers des chaises étaient plus hauts que les autres. C'était la place du maître des lieux, en d'autres termes Zelda. Link lui montra où s'asseoir et profita de ce repas pour lui montrer comment se tenir à table. A la fin, Amandine était désespérée. Elle n'arrivait pas à retenir les règles de tenue à table.  
- -Laisse tomber, je n'y arriverai jamais. Je n'ai plus faim.  
- -Bon, viens.  
Il l'emmena dans une petite cour. Une épée, rangée dans son fourreau, attendait patiemment que quelqu'un vienne l'utiliser.  
- -Prends-la. Tu t'en serviras pour apprendre et quand tu auras fini, on t'en forgera une.  
Amandine avança et la ramassa. L'arme pesait une tonne. Une ceinture de cuir était accrochée au fourreau. Amandine la mit autour de sa taille et sortit la lame.  
- -C'est une épée à une main.  
Il sortit sa propre lame qui, à la grande surprise d'Amandine, n'était pas l'Epée de Légende mais une lame à deux mains qui n'était autre que l'épée Biggoron.  
- -Tu n'utilises pas l'Epée de Légende ?  
- -L'Epée de Légende est à sa place, dans le temple du Temps. Bon maintenant tu...  
Et il lui apprit à tenir son arme correctement.  
Tous les jours, elle reçut des leçons de Link mais aussi de Zelda qui lui apprit à manipuler des attaques magiques.  
Trois semaines plus tard, Zelda donna un bal. On passa à Amandine une robe écarlate qui mettait ses formes en valeur. Mais bien qu'elle fut splendide dans ces atours, elle était très mal à l'aise. La salle où se passait la fête était vaste et magnifique. Des miroirs immenses étaient suspendus au mur et un tapis rouge recouvrait le sol. Link était présent. Elle le regardait. Sans s'en apercevoir, elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Il la regardait aussi. Il l'aimait bien. Il s'avança vers elle et l'invita à danser.  
- -Je ne sais pas. Tu ne me l'as pas appris.  
- -Tu n'as qu'à suivre mes pas.  
- -Soit.  
Il lui prit la main et l'emmena au milieu de la piste. Une valse commença. Je ne vous dirai pas le début parce que ce serait fastidieux. Donc ils commencèrent à danser.  
- -Tu te débrouilles bien, murmura-t-il.  
Elle leva la tête et lui sourit. Je l'aime tout simplement, se dit-elle.  
- -Merci.  
Elle fit l'erreur de regarder dans le miroir en face d'elle. Ce ne fut pas le reflet des personnes présentes qu'elle vit mais Link. Il était au sol. Elle était présente dans le film qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Elle était face à lui, son épée levée au-dessus de sa tête, prête à l'abattre sur le jeune homme. Ce qu'elle fit. Au moment où la lame toucha son visage, un flot de sang coula lui masquant la vue. Elle ne dansait plus. Link la regarda et lui demanda ce qui se passait. Elle le regarda puis les miroirs où le sang s'écoulait. Elle s'en fut en direction de sa chambre en courant. Link ne la poursuivit pas. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui arrivait. Il resta planté là à fixer les miroirs mais ne vit rien de spécial.  
Amandine, elle, traversa tout le château. Sur chaque matière réfléchissante elle voyait le sang couler sans arrêt. Elle arriva dans sa chambre et ferma à clé. Elle resta contre la porte pour reprendre son souffle. Quand elle se retourna, elle vit le grand miroir. Le sang coulait encore et toujours. De fureur, elle le fit basculer. Il se brisa en mille morceaux. Dans chacun d'eux le sang coulait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Elle se mit à genoux en pleurs et resta longtemps comme ça.  
- -Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive, murmura-t-elle. Le sort, il me permet de voir le passé, le présent et le futur, n'est-ce pas ?  
- -Oui, lui répondit une voix douce venant de partout et de nulle part en même temps.  
- -Alors il faut que je parte. Je le tuerai si je reste !  
- -Peut-être.  
Amandine se leva, se changea (l'ensemble noir et une cape), prit ses armes et sans un regard en arrière s'en fut aux écuries. Mais avant tout, elle écrivit une lettre pour Link. Elle se voyait mal partir sans rien dire. Elle la posa sur son lit et partit.  
Elle choisit un cheval noir qui semblait parfait pour elle. Elle galopa vers le sud jusqu'au lever du soleil (et bien après, d'ailleurs !)  
Pendant ce temps Link avait trouvé la lettre et la lisait, la relisait. Dedans, Amandine lui racontait tout. Le sort, la vision et... tout quoi !  
Mais il fut interrompu par Zelda qui l'appelait.  
- -Link ! C'est Ganondorf ! Il semble qu'il soit en train de s'échapper et je ne peux rien faire !  
A ce moment-là, un rire satanique retentit. Il s'était échappé.  
- -Tu croyais me retenir indéfiniment ? La voix venait du plafond. Ils levèrent les yeux et virent Ganondorf flotter et les regarder avec un calme qui faisait froid dans le dos. Mais ce n'était que son fantôme.  
- -Comment ? dirent Link et Zelda.  
- -Ma chère, très chère princesse, c'est le porteur de la Triforce du Pouvoir que tu as enfermé.  
- -Et alors ? dit Zelda.  
- -Alors ? Je ne suis plus le porteur. Je m'explique : pour me venger j'ai compris que je devais abandonner la relique. Comme j'étais déjà mort ça ne m'a rien fait ! Le nouveau porteur est enfermé à ma place dans ce satané sceau ! Ou plutôt devrais-je dire la porteuse...  
- -Amandine... murmura Link  
- -Tu as tout compris ! Maintenant bats-toi comme un homme et moi je me battrai aussi mais... comme un fantôme !  
Et il éclata de rire.

Bon si vous avez suivi jusqu'ici vous savez qu'on est au début de l'histoire (ça a été long !). Sinon je récapitule : Amandine est dans le sceau à la place de Ganondorf parce qu'elle est la nouvelle porteuse de la Triforce du Pouvoir, Link doit se battre contre un Ganondorf sans consistance, mais il est si sonné par le fait qu'Amandine soit enfermée dans le sceau qu'il ne pourra pas se battre vraiment et Zelda ne sait pas quoi faire (on se doute pas de ça).

Ganondorf ne se fit pas attendre et lança une boule d'énergie noire que Link évita de justesse. En faisant cela il laissa tomber la lettre d'Amandine. Zelda la ramassa, la lut et comprit ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra (Link, lui, est en mauvaise posture) et brisa le sceau. Du moins elle l'affaiblit suffisamment pour qu'Amandine puisse le casser, car il faut que tous les sages se concentrent en même temps pour le briser.  
Amandine, quant à elle, fut téléportée dans le temple du Temps. Elle se précipita au château pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait. L'ironie de cette situation la fit sourire : d'habitude c'est l'homme qui porte secours à la femme et non l'inverse. Elle pénétra dans la salle où se trouvaient Ganondorf et Link au moment où le monstre allait donner le coup de grâce à Link. Mais la boule d'énergie rebondit sur un bouclier invisible et toucha Ganondorf, ce qui lui fit prendre de la consistance.  
- -Pas touche, cria Amandine.  
Ganondorf se retourna et dit :  
- -Petite peste ! Tu vas me le payer !  
- -Je ne crois pas.  
En disant cela, elle avait fait apparaître dans sa main droite un grand sceptre noir avec des piques au bout (semblable à celui de Ganon Spectral, dans le temple de la Forêt). Elle le fit tourner dans sa main et envoya une boule d'énergie blanche qui frappa son ennemi de plein fouet. Link, pendant ce court échange de mots, s'était relevé arme à la main et frappa Ganondorf de toutes ses forces et de toute sa haine. Amandine envoya plusieurs boules qui faisaient reprendre consistance à ce très cher Ganon. A la fin, Ganondorf se transforma en petite, très petite, flamme. Link le mit en bouteille puis se précipita sur la jeune fille qui se tenait devant lui.  
- -Tu m'as manqué...  
Pour toute réponse elle l'embrassa passionnément. A la fin du baiser, elle le regarda dans les yeux et dit :  
- -Link, je t'aime alors, si un jour je venais essayer de te tuer, tue-moi.  
- -Je t'aime et je te le promets.

Link et Amandine se marièrent et vécurent beaucoup d'autres aventures. Peut-être vous les raconterais-je, mais pas maintenant. Une dernière chose : la bouteille contenant Ganondorf fut mise dans une salle secrète du château et seuls la princesse, Link et Amandine étaient au courant. Puis, longtemps après, il ne resta plus que Link et Amandine, puis Amandine. A la mort de son époux, Amandine, qui était immortelle et n'avait donc pas vieilli, demanda à Darunia, de l'enfermer dans le cratère du mont du Péril. Il le fit, pour Link. Elle y resterait jusqu'à la fin du monde, endormie. Du moins, en théorie...

Fin.

Cette histoire a été publié sur le Palais de Zelda, par Draco

Mais elle est de moi,

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait.

Et la suite viendra bientôt !

A+

BD


End file.
